Boyfriend Appreciation
by I'mElla
Summary: Blaine's been having a bad day, so Kurt decides to cheer him up!   Klaine fluff!  ONE-SHOT.


Boyfriend Appreciation!

Hey guys! A short Klaine One-Shot for you all!

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own anything. Not Glee. Not Kurt. Not Blaine. /3 Not the song I used as well!

"Nick! Dude! Watch it! My phone!" Blaine said, as he tried to catch his phone from falling, but he was already too late, it already fell into the pool.

"Hey Blaine, sorry man. I didn't see your phone there. Why'd you leave it there, anyway? You know how we get when it's friday! FUN FUN FUN FUN" Nick shouted while running to cannon-ball to the pool.

"I was waiting for Kurt to call!" Blaine snapped, as he stood from the pool, and storming away from the group.

"WOW, someone's been having a bad day." David said, as he splashed water to Jeff.

_Ugh, This day is not going my way at all_, Blaine thought. This day was just complete and utter crap. No, wait. It wasn't just today,-this whole week! First, He had to drop Kurt at the airport, every since they got together, they haven't been separated. So Kurt, suddenly having to leave for his Aunt's engagement party was really annoying. Then, his laptop crashed, so he wasn't able to submit his history paper, and Mr. Higgs already hated him. _Submitting late would just be the icing to the top, Whoooo_ Blaine thought bitterly. He hasn't seen Kurt in a week, since Kurt had to plan his aunt's engagement party in California, and Kurt's been too busy preparing for the engagement party, that he rarely had enough time to call or at least text me. Also since his laptop broke, Blaine couldn't receive his boyfriend's emails. And now, his phone's broken. _GREAAAT. Even technology is bringing me down._

BEST DAY EVERRR.

Kurt sighed as he tried calling Blaine's number.

"Hey, You've reached Blaine. I can't answer your call right now. Wait for the beep, you know what to do!" Blaine's voicemail played.

"Hey babe. I'm actually on my way home. Just left the airport. Missed you. Can't wait to see you." Kurt decided to leave a message, since he had been trying to call a few times now.

The minute he reached his house, Kurt's phone lit up, displaying a message from Wes.

_Hey Kurt. I have no idea where you've been but Blaine's been having a bad day. Can you try to cheer him up? He's been locked up in your room for the past hour. He's been pretty down without you. He refused to sing lead during practice! Saying his voice was taken away from him! What a sap! What have you done to our lead warbler? LOL kidding, dude. Anyway, Thanks, Kurt!_

_-Wes_

_On my way. ~K_

Kurt quickly replied.

Kurt entered the kitchen to see Finn eating a piece of pie, Carole left for them to eat.

"Hey Finn! Puck, Mike and Sam are staying over tonight right?" Kurt shouted, so that Finn could hear him.

"HM YEAHH." Finn said, in between bites.

Kurt thought to himself, _My brother is a vacuum, how could he possibly be eating right now? We ate on the plane! We stopped by a Burger King on our way home! What a pig_. He chuckled.

"Hey! What's so funny, bro?" Finn asked.

"Nothing Finn, Anyway, I'm gonna head back to Dalton tonight, Blaine needs me." Kurt said, while reaching for his keys.

"All right. Call Dad first, aryt? And say hi to Blaine for me!" Finn called out.

When Kurt was already seated in his car, he dialed his dad's number and his dad answered after only 2 rings.

"Hey dad! Finn and I got back to Lima in one piece. We just arrived home actually. Can I head back to Dalton early? I mean it's only 3 in the afternoon, so I'll probably get there at 4?" Kurt asked his dad over the phone.

"Yeah sure. But who's staying at home with Finn? You know we can't leave him alone in the house." Burt asked.

"All settled. Puck, Mike and Sam are sleeping over. They're gonna have some kind of HALO tournament. I'm sure they won't burn the house down, Mike and Sam's there, they're pretty responsible. I don't know about Puck though." Kurt laughed.

"Okay take care, kiddo. Drive safe."

Burt said.

"Okay, Dad! Thanks! Love you! Take care with Carole, okay!" with that Kurt clicked his phone close, and made his way to Dalton to

rescue his boyfriend from a bad day.

When Kurt got to Dalton, he immediately went to his and Blaine's room.

He was actually going to stop by the Warbler Common Room, but he remembered that Wes said Blaine's been cooped up in our room, for hours. _Huh, I wonder what got Blaine so down._ Kurt thought, while he was climbing the stairs.

Blaine heard someone trying to open the door when he shouted, "Wes! I already told you! I don't want to talk! I'm having a bad day! and I haven't seen Kurt in days! I have no idea how you opened the door but seriously GET OUT!"

Kurt began singing.

"_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"**_

"Kurt?" he raised his head from the pillow to be surprised to see his boyfriend sitting across him, serenading him.

Kurt just raised a finger to his lips, gesturing Blaine to keep quiet, and continued singing.

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you"**_

By the end of the song, Blaine was already sobbing.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Kurt cooed while stroking Blaine's hair.

"Just a really bad day. But it's all better now. I missed you. God, I missed your voice." Blaine said, then proceeding to kiss Kurt with so much passion. After a minute or two, they both struggled for air, so they had to pull apart.

Kurt chuckled, "We've been apart for like a week, Blaine. And I bought you something from California! Well my aunt thought it was funny. I told her about us! She can't wait to meet you when she visits a few months from now. Personally, I think statement shirts are horrendous, except for a few exceptions of this shirt"

He reached in his bag, and grabbed a white shirt, that looked like unicorns barfed on it. Something was written on it, stenciled with rainbow colors, Blaine looked closer, it said "_MY BOYFRIEND LOVES ME_"

"Oh Kurt, it's perfect. Did you get one for yourself though?" Blaine said laughing.

"Of course! Like I wouldn't want the world to know how much my super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot boyfriend loves me!" Kurt said bringing out another one.

"Ha! We should wear this together! Maybe our next date! You always know how to cheer me up, Kurt. I missed you, and thanks for singing that song. Is it like boyfriend appreciation day or something?" blaine said yawning, as he gestured Kurt to cuddle on his bed.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and said, before he fell on the bed beside Blaine.

"No, babe, Everyday is _boyfriend appreciation day_." he said as he nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder.

**(A/N):** So what'dya think? Review please! Thanks for reading 3

Oh and if you haven't read my other fic, it's Senior Trip! Give it a try!

-**Ella**


End file.
